La Lettre
by Pull-Marine
Summary: C'est ça d'arriver par surprise : on tombe sur ce que les autres aimeraient nous cacher. Si seulement Kurt n'était pas aussi amoureux, il pourrait conserver ses documents compromettants en lieu sûr...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien publié, c'est vrai...mais sachez que j'ai plusieurs projet auxquels j'essaierai de me consacrer avant la fin des vacances.**

**Tout d'abord, reprendre _Comme un foulard de blanche laine_. Je pense que je devrais être obligé de la revoir entièrement (A l'origine, le plan a été perdu dans un plantage-de-pc ainsi que tous les brouillons) mais si les lecteurs sont intéressés, je ne vois pas pourquoi, au nom de ma flemme, je ne serai pas capable de terminer une fanfiction longue. Affaire à suivre.**

**Ensuite, la création d'un compte commun avec un autre auteur d'ici qui se reconnaîtra (Ouais, sinon, c'est Alounet. Voilà, c'est dit)...je ne sais pas encore ce que ça donnera dans les détails (Et de toute façon il ne s'agit pas de vous gâcher la surprise) mais le style devrait être radicalement différent ce petit one-shot un peu guimauve ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Kurt, tout à son écriture, n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et les pas se rapprocher de sa chaise.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura une voix dans son dos.

Kurt poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna violemment. Voir le visage de Blaine souriant ne l'empêcha pas de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber brutalement de sa chaise, se cognant au passage la tête contre le rebord du bureau...avant de rester par terre, moins parce qu'il était sonné que parce qu'il avait trébuché d'une façon particulièrement ridicule.

- Kurt est-ce que...est-ce que ça va?

En relevant les yeux et tout en se frottant la tête à l'endroit où il aurait bientôt une bosse, Kurt eut la désagréable vision de son petit ami au bord de la crise de fou rire. Blaine avait beau tenter -très mal, d'ailleurs- de se mordre les lèvres pour contenir ses gloussements, il était clair qu'il était particulièrement fier de son entrée en scène. Il se précipita néanmoins vers son petit ami pour l'aider à se relever ; celui-ci se laissa faire en affichant une moue peu engageante, qui convainquit Blaine qu'il avait grand intérêt à calmer ses rires ou ses remarques.

- J'ai même pas droit à un bonjour ? Demanda-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Kurt eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son air fermé en voyant ces yeux de chien battu mais il réussit à embrasser brièvement leur propriétaire sans craquer. Blaine, qui avait compris qu'il devait vite rattraper le tir, détourna la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écrivais, alors ?

- Oh ça, dit très vite Kurt, c'est rien, j'essayais un vieux stylo, voir s'il était encore en état de marche.

- Que tu écrives mon nom pour voir s'il reste de l'encre, je veux bien le croire, fanfaronna Blaine qui avait pu saisir les premiers mots de la lettre, mais à vrai dire je parlais du roman que tu t'étais donné la peine d'écrire en dessous.

- Ce n'est rien, articula Kurt en saisissant la feuille et en faisant mine de la ranger dans son armoire.

Un éclair passa et le papier lui échappa des mains pour se retrouver, par un mystérieux hasard dans celles de Blaine qui commença à la lire à voix haute :

- « Blaine, tu seras sans doute surpris »...

- Rend-la moi ! Dit Kurt en se jetant sur lui.

Il était plus grand que Blaine, certes, mais visiblement cela n'était pas suffisant pour gagner la bataille.

- « Les personnes âgées, les lâches... »

- C'est MA lettre !

Burt, qui passait dans le couloir, s'arrêta en entendant les cris de son fils, ouvrit la porte et demanda si tout allait bien. Stoppés dans leur élan, les deux garçons lui assurèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Une fois Burt parti, Blaine referma la porte et, goguenard, regarda son petit ami.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Bon, se résigna Kurt en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Il y eut un silence.

- Voilà, l'autre jour je regardais les Liaisons Dangereuses et...disons que je me rendais compte que plus personne n'écrivait de lettres. Et partant de là, continua-t-il visiblement gêné, que plus personne n'écrivais de lettres d'amour et puis...

- Tu...tu m'en a écris une ?

Blaine avait l'air sincèrement touché.

- Oui enfin, non, je sais pas si j'allais l'envoyer mais...j'ai voulu essayer...

Kurt laissa sa phrase en suspens et regarda Blaine avec un sourire d'excuse. Dans le regard de Blaine, il y avait de l'attendrissement, mais aussi quelque part, à peine perceptible, une joie égoïste : celle d'être tombé sur un garçon aussi pur et doux, pleins d'attentions d'une autre époque sans que jamais il n'ait l'air d'une greluche. Une perle rare, charmant jusque dans ses excès.

- Laisse-moi la lire, amour.

Blaine s'assit à côté de Kurt et lui sourit. Une moue amusée fut sa seule réponse tandis que Kurt faisait mine de discrètement glisser la lettre sous le lit. Blaine arrêta son bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

- S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il quand leurs visage s'éloignèrent.

Kurt rendit les armes et lui donna la lettre, avant de vite détourner les yeux pour ne pas voir le sourire moqueur que Blaine allait sans doute afficher devant ses phrases maladroites et passionnées. Peut-être même aurait-il peur. Dire à un garçon qu'on l'aimait était une chose, le lui déclarer avec autant d'images et d'hyperboles en était une autre, et si le résultat n'était finalement pas celui escompté, Kurt n'aurait plus qu'à s'emmurer vivant pour éviter de recroiser jamais le regard de Blaine.

Pourtant, il ne put résister à la tentation et se retourna. Blaine avait fini de lire. Sans laisser à ce dernier le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il commença :

- Il faut que tu saches que c'est un premier jet...

- Tu as utilisé du papier imitation parchemin.

- Oui mais...

- Et une plume spécial calligraphie.

- Je voulais me faire une idée du résultat mais vraiment, j'avais l'intention de la retoucher, elle est pleine de fautes et d'exagérations...

- Tu la trouves si mal écrite que ça ?

- C'est mièvre, les idées sont mal organisées, le style brutal...

- Chut.

Blaine lui prit les mains et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de l'étendre de tout son long sur le lit. Kurt se laissa faire, incertain de l'effet qu'avait eu ses mots sur son petit ami. Quand le baiser fut rompu et qu'il put juger de son expression, il commença à se dire que lui faire lire la lettre n'avait peut-être pas été une mauvaise idée.

- Écris-moi encore des lettres comme celle-ci...

Blaine déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Sa main caressait la nuque de Kurt, qui avait la sienne sur son dos. Leurs jambes entrelacées continuaient l'étreinte qu'avaient commencé leurs lèvres.

- Et vous pourrez être sûr que je serai toujours vôtre, mon adoré, termina-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**C'est sans prétention, bien sûr. J'avais juste envie de Klainifier un peu ma vie (Et peut-être la votre ;D) en attendant la saison 3.**

**Pour info, si vous vous tordiez de frustration de n'avoir pas pu lire la fameuse lettre (Genre...j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas...quoique 0:D), sachez qu'elle a bel et bien été écrite et qu'elle est bien au chaud dans le dossier "Mes Documents"...mais que vu que je n'ai pas cherché à faire dire à Kurt ce que je ne dirais pas (Comprenez : vu que j'ai écris cette lettre comme je l'aurais **** écrite ****moi-même), j'hésite à la publier ici. Et puis, hein, vous aviez compris qu'elle n'était qu'un prétexte ;)**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps à cette petite scène, et à bientôt ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai publié ce one-shot ; mon idée originelle était de laisser patienter les gens quelques semaines, puis de publier la lettre de Kurt...Toujours le temps qui court, court, oh couuurt (8) *Pardon***

**Juste pour votre information, sachez que la lettre de Kurt a été écrite avant la fiction dont elle est le sujet, et que je n'en ai pas réécris un seul mot pour la publier aujourd'hui.**

**Bonne lecture, et vive la guimauve !**

* * *

><p>« Blaine,<p>

Tu seras sans doute surpris en lisant cette lettre qui de nos jours prend encore le temps d'en écrire ? Les personnes âgées, les lâches ou ceux qui tentent en vain d'insuffler un peu de parfum de rose dans le quotidien. Je sais que je fais partie des derniers, mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras de toujours vouloir faire de ma vie un roman. Sois sûr que si j'en suis le personnage principal, tu en as toujours été le seul héros, le seul à m'avoir montré qu'il suffisait parfois de sourire et de saisir une main qu'on nous tend.

En me demandant l'autre jour à qui je devais ce bonheur de t'avoir rencontré, je pensai d'abord à Puck qui m'avait ordonné d'aller espionner la chorale de Dalton. Puis à M. Schuester de nous avoir donné ce devoir, cette semaine-là. J'en vins même à penser que c'étaient les harcèlements et les brimades de Karofsky qui étaient à l'origine de tout ça. Je cherchai une raison longtemps avant de me rendre compte de l'évidence : quand on en vient à rencontrer un ange, c'est que le Destin a parlé. Jamais on ne devrait chercher des causes stupides quand la seule exigence de l'instant est de savourer le cadeau que la vie nous a fait. Avant, je n'en aurais pas été capable, mais outre le courage, tu m'as appris que parfois, les choses pouvaient être simples.

Je ne sais pas si tout le monde a des espoirs irréalistes. Je ne sais pas si en voyant pousser une rose, un pissenlit se rêve beau et parfumé je ne sais pas si les nuages peuvent rêver de toucher un jour le soleil tout ce que je sais, c'est que, seul, j'avais souvent rêvé d'être aimé de toi et que maintenant que nous nous aimons, mon seul rêve, ma seule volonté plutôt, est de ne jamais avoir à te quitter.

Tes « je t'aime », tes baisers, la simple chaleur rugueuse de ta main contre la mienne...Si un jour tu prends conscience de l'empire que tu as sur moi à travers chacun de ces petits détails, j'espère que tu ne prendras pas peur, car oui, l'immense et l'absolu ont toujours quelque chose de terrifiant, même pour les plus courageux. Crois bien qu'aussi longtemps que le ciel ou ton amour me le permettront, je ferai de mon mieux pour te mériter et te garder près de moi. Le bonheur que quelqu'un là-haut m'a accordé, quel qu'il soit, -même si j'ai mon idée sur la question-, ce bonheur disais-je, qui peut dire s'il durera ? Penser qu'à chaque instant je te perds et te retrouve me donne le tournis, mais le tournis le plus délicieux qui se puisse imaginer, comme celui qu'on éprouve en s'étendant dans les fleurs après avoir trop couru. Je vivais dans la nuit, des amours désespérées avaient fait se lever la lune, mais tu es arrivé, a chassé les fausses lueurs et fait se lever le jour...

J'aurais aimé vivre à une autre époque, une époque où envoyer des lettres ne serait pas ridicule. Parler est si difficile quand il s'agit d'amour ! N'est-ce pas d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde le chante ? Je ne voudrais pas te lasser. On pourrait penser que les gens en auraient assez de ces stupides lettres d'amour mais quand je regarde autour de moi, je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas le cas.

J'abrège ton calvaire et te quitte sur ces mots. Sois certain des sentiments que j'ai pour toi, et j'aurai deux fois plus de bonheur que je ne l'aurais jamais espéré.

Avec tout mon amour,

Kurt. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ai-je fait de Kurt une vierge effarouchée ? J'espère que non, c'est une tendance contre laquelle je me bats quand je lis les fictions des autres ; je pense que Kurt peut être excessif sans être ridicule, mais mon écriture, peut-être pas.<strong>

**Je vous laisse juger.**


End file.
